


We're Looking At The Same Stars

by shinaho



Series: Of Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, devil/angel au, its kinda short tho lmao, this is Very Pure if i do say so myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinaho/pseuds/shinaho
Summary: They meet between the heavens and hell, where no one could find them.





	We're Looking At The Same Stars

They meet between the heavens and hell, where no one could find them. They share whispers of longing, and desire, and love. Hushed whispers that none but each other could ever hear. Their love is forbidden, yet strong, stronger than most will ever know. 

Ruby longs for a kiss, even a fleeting one. “Please,” she begs. “Yoshiko, please.” That name is only used between the two of them. It flusters Yohane to even hear the birth name she discarded long ago. But she can’t say no, and their lips meet, if only for a second. 

They kiss under the light of the stars, above the fires of the underworld, in grasses of the earth, where humans are born and live and die. 

The two should not kiss, should not meet, and should not love. Ruby is an angel with wings white as pure snow. She helps the humans that roam below her home, granting small wishes and doings acts of providence. She is kind and caring and loving to all, and her gentle smile warms the heart of one who is not. 

Yohane is a trickster, a devil borne from Hell. There she lives, tormenting the people above her for she is not welcome anywhere but with the misfits. But Ruby will have her, tail, horns, and all. But alas, the sweetest loves are forbidden, and their kisses taste like candy and honey, saved for special moments. 

It’s hard. So very hard to live this way. Few know of what they do. Dia, a fellow angel, works twice as hard to make up for Ruby’s absence. She grants and grants and grants wishes all so her sister may sneak away to do god-knows-what (but really, even he doesn’t). Mari, a little devil in hell, covers for Yohane. She makes excuses when asked and plans elaborate stories to tell and clear suspicion at her friend’s disappearance. She too, loved an angel once. She hopes their love turns out better than hers did. 

But now, they don’t think of anything but each other. Yohane makes a jest, and Ruby laughs. Her eyes close gently and her small smile lights up her face, and her whole body seems to shake as small giggles bubble into full-fledged laughter. Yohane thinks to herself that they joke wasn’t that funny to begin with, but soon she is overjoyed just seeing her girlfriend laugh and she is doubling over too. 

When they calm down they’re lying on the ground. Above them are the constellations Ruby knows well. She was raised above them, after all. Yohane knows not, but she listens as Ruby tells. It’s boring, she thinks. Her eyes gingerly close and she gradually reaches over to grasp Ruby’s hand across the clearing. 

Ruby gives her hand a small squeeze, and uses her other to point out constellations that Yohane doesn’t see. She pays more attention to the tone and the sounds of Ruby’s voice than the content of what she says. 

“Yoshiko.” She perks up at the mention of her name. “Tell me about Hell.” 

Yohane doesn’t even open her eyes. “The work we do is hard.” She begins. “We need to do curses, hexes, all that stuff. Small tricks on people, you know?” She sighed. “It sounds easy. It’s draining though, our magic. Dark magic takes more energy than your light spells.” She rolled from her back to her side, so that she was facing Ruby. “But being here with you, in these small moments makes it worth it.” 

Yohane opened her eyes to watch the blush spread from Ruby’s cheeks to her ears and neck. “D-Don’t say such embarrassing things…” She stuttered, and Yohane thought of just how cute she was. Her gentle voice was so sweet, and though it didn’t always flow like honey, it was sugary like lemon drops. Her hair was red, and reminded her of the fires back home. Her passion burned like those flames. 

“I need to say romantic things, don’t I? We only have these dates every so often.” 

“I-It’s not really a date.” Ruby sat up and took her hand away from Yohane’s. It was discomforting, but she watched in silence as Ruby leaned back on her hands. “I’ve watched the humans go on dates. They go do fun activities in crowded places…” She hesitated. 

“We can’t exactly hang out in Heaven or Hell though.” Yohane laughed in a self-depreciating manner. “And we can’t go into the human world like this.” She sat up as well, and felt the fluffy feathers of Ruby’s wings. They fluttered a bit, and she let go. 

“D-do you think we can, uhh, maybe go on a real date?” She turned to look at her girlfriend. “Not soon, I know. But we have eternity to wait, and just… just once I want to. I want you to meet my sister in heaven, or I want to go to a café with you. Humans go there on dates!” 

Yohane was doubtful herself. But who was she to deny a dream of Ruby’s? Neither of them would die, after all. They could see changes in the far future. Maybe someday, devils and angels would be able to be friends. Maybe someday, devils and angels could date. Maybe someday, she could visit heaven, or Ruby could come see Hell. 

Maybe someday, they wouldn’t need to hide. They wouldn’t hide that they were in love. They wouldn’t hide that two girls were in love, or that a devil and angel were in love. 

Yohane smiled at Ruby, a true, genuine smile. The future was bright for them. 

“Maybe someday.” She said, and Ruby grinned right back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt even proofread this what the hell??? also i kinda wanna write a diamari fic thats like a prologue to this but i dunno dudes


End file.
